


他们堕入黑暗

by Hdreey



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M, R-18G向, 内脏外流, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdreey/pseuds/Hdreey
Summary: 谢谢你的阅读！还有很多不足的地方需要改进！这篇文章的脑洞来自芝的删减剧情，就是看到网上有人认为不死人被芝杀掉后身上多的那一颗漆黑眼眸宝珠可能是芝用忍者试刀的证据（不过我更倾向于宝珠是不死人自己的，而且绘画世界里芝和小忍者一起来砍不死人来着），于是紧急开了个脑洞。（去年十月份的脑洞现在才填完不愧是我）本来想在过年夜来一发的，结果摸了（手里开始高速摸鱼），所以就在情人节左右的时候搞好了，勉勉强强算给这对过情人节吧，在一起BE也算是某种意义上的HE（什么鬼才逻辑这也应该是我入坑后搞得最猛的一次，算是把我目前的变态发挥到了极致的产物，所以写完之后感觉浑身乏力肾脏空虚x近期可能只写清水写糖了毕竟总是吃刀子伤胃下一次我想写熔铁城的绝美爱情故事（指铁王X亚伦，君臣情什么的真是太好嗑了，看到亚伦boss房后面那个房间里的小王座时我的眼泪灌满了熔铁城里所有的罐子和水槽，亚伦其实一直都爱着铁王的呜呜呜———————关于在文章里的一些私设：芝被侵蚀后的非人状态。因为我觉得游戏里并没有很好地体现芝的异化状态（除了那阵特别丧病甚至让人怀疑芝是个病娇的笑声，我反反复复听了几遍，声优辛苦了）所以私下里补了几个设定。被混沌之刃完全侵蚀后大概会变成一个很掉san的生物，由黑色带状物质结成的躯干四肢和在躯体上不规律分布的眼睛组成（文章里有体现），近看还能看出是个人远看根本就是一坨黑色的东西。忍者身上的穿环。这个就纯属个人恶趣味了w———————再次感谢你的阅读！祝你有愉快的一天o(｀ω´ )o❤️
Relationships: Shiva of the East/Shiva’s bodyguard
Kudos: 1





	他们堕入黑暗

芝的双腿陷入一片血肉模糊的泥泞。月光下这片血腥的画面在忍者面前展现的如此清晰以至于他开始怀疑他究竟处于自己疯狂的梦境里还是现实。

眼前的武士随意甩开黏在身体上的碎肉和脑浆，尚且温热着的肠子挂在他的腿上，像无力缠绕着他的蠕虫。血红以武士所踩踏的碎尸为中心向各处蔓延，所经之处留下的除了诡异的红色，还有死者生前无限的恐惧以及失去理智的控诉。包裹着皮革的断手尚且颤抖着握紧其中的长剑，直到被他自然地踩在脚下，轻松得像踩断一截枯枝。他的胸脯剧烈地起伏，吐息的温热气体在冷空气中凝结成白雾，然后抬起头，目光透过头盔的缝隙中刺向忍者，使忍者得以清晰地读出揉杂在目光里的进行杀戮的满足感和另一种还未发泄的，强烈的欲望。

武士拖着混沌之刃向忍者一点一点逼近，忍者没有像以前那样后退。他已学会了忍受。他任凭芝将全身的重量压在他的身上，而没有哪怕是反抗的念头。他记得第一次处于这种情景时武士加上那一身盔甲的重量直接将他压倒在地上，也让芝更容易入侵。芝在他的耳边呼出温热的气体，掺杂的血腥气息刺激着忍者的感官，并在感觉到忍者对他做出的回应后像大猫一样满意地低吟。气息中裹挟的血腥异常浓重，忍者明白他又一次失去理智地撕碎并吞下受害者的一部分。现在他伏在忍者的脖颈处轻蹭。芝的动作停止，手指最终按在自己的胸部上时，忍者闭上双眼。

被混沌之刃侵蚀后芝从来没有好好地解开自己的衣服。过于复杂的装束很快消耗了芝的耐心。除了腿甲膝盖以下的部分还勉强包裹着小腿以外，他几乎是依靠着长满苔藓的潮湿树干赤裸着坐在碎布之上。芝满意地欣赏自己的身体，抚摸皮肤的表面就像品味名刀表面淬火而成的纹路一样沉醉。

当他的指尖触及伤口愈合后光滑的表层时，他停下了——似乎在努力回忆，他的眼睛随之蒙上一层阴霾——即使他并未在过去的迷雾中停留过久。是的，他已经无法回忆起那个过去的夜晚：那个他要求忍者褪去所有的衣物，然后平静着，抚摸对方醒目却长久隐藏的瘢痕的夜晚——他没有进入他的身体，只是给了他一个吻的没有月光的深夜。

但显然他还记得自己胸前的穿环意味着什么。

芝的手指勾上金属细环，毫无怜悯地拉扯，看着他因为乳尖的过度拉长而不得不绷紧着弓起腰部，配合着拉扯的方向。他的乳尖并非如此敏感，可这对长久佩戴的金属细环却让他的身体产生了不易察觉的变化，尤其是在战斗与性爱时，这些变化尤为明显。芝没有在乳尖沁出血珠时停手，他似乎想要它们撕裂，舔舐渗出的鲜血和碎肉（那味道也许会比碎尸好一些）。忍者的头偏向一边，竭力将自己已流露出痛苦的神色隐藏在阴影中——他明白那将助长芝疯狂的欲望，即使已经开始变硬的性器早已背叛了他。从阴影里他悄悄看向在自己身前的对方，透过头盔的缝隙看向那双已经不属于芝的眼睛，在原本平静的纯黑下却渗透着疯狂和贪婪的血红的瞳孔。混沌之刃几乎侵蚀了芝的全部，是它操控着他的身体，进行惨无人道的屠杀，以及这次将会血腥异常的性爱。忍者早已知道自己的结局如何，在他第一次经历这些的时候他就全都知道了。他尽力做好了准备，却被直击胸口的一拳打乱了呼吸。

也许是芝太过渴望对方忍受疼痛的神情带给自己的快感，或者不愿意和一具死尸性爱，他执意要忍者对他的凌虐做出反应。他的鞋底贴着忍者柔软的腹部，然后猛地下踩。一次的结果就让他满足了。忍者的瞳孔在一瞬间缩紧，他的身体反射性地蜷缩却被芝按下。内脏被下陷的肌肤挤压向上涌去，在剧痛中他不确定这些东西会不会顺着喉管冲入口腔，他立即剧烈地干呕。现在他在芝的脚下颤抖着瘫软下来，伴随着濡湿了面罩的透明粘液。

芝俯下身，他几乎贴上忍者的前额。在已经失焦而模糊的视野里他看不清对方的脸。他挣扎着想要坐起，却被芝一脚踩在肩头。他放弃了挣扎，顺从得像个人偶。反抗只会招致更恶劣的对待。他以前总是认为他可以通过这种方式驱逐妖刀的侵蚀，很显然当他多次失血过多而死去之后他就不那么认为了。

可是刀鞘突然捅入后穴时，他还是踹在了芝的膝盖上。

他以为自己可以习惯不经过润滑的入侵。第一次被这样对待时，他感觉自己被从下至上突然撕裂。干涩的肠道来不及分泌润滑的液体就被刀鞘粗暴地推开。芝抬起他的腿，似乎这样就能让进入他更加顺利。刀鞘顶部的金属装饰就好像已经顶到了他已被蹂躏的胃，即使刀鞘才没入不到一半，但芝已经开始握住留在外面的部分在他的体内抽插。内壁上的肉似乎被刀鞘带着在他的身体里进出，金属划破了内壁，血液充当了润滑的液体，虽然可能没有什么实际意义上的效果，无疑在心理上减轻了他的痛苦。他的性器不可思议地对这种毫无快感可言的行为起了反应，这几乎已经成为了一个用于自保的条件反射，避免曾经遭受过的对它不必要的折磨。刀鞘拔出时连在穴口和那上面的透明细丝让他惊讶于自己的适应能力，它在后穴中的进出变得顺利，翻搅着其中的液体发出水声，零星的刺激顺着他的神经上爬至大脑，向他传达不该存在的愉悦。该死的，他逐渐放松的腰肢逼迫他承认这让他感到快乐。身体很快说服了自己，以至于刀鞘毫无征兆地抽出时，他的穴口还空虚地收缩着渴求其他东西的入侵。

于是芝进入了他。被更粗的异物撑开内壁依然带来了一阵钝痛，但和直冲上脑的快感相比已经微不足道，甚至那痛觉本身就属于快感的一部分。阴茎在其中的每一次活动都毫不留情地碾压最深的敏感处，然后再几乎整根拔出，溢出的粘液让忍者的腿根湿得一塌糊涂，而他也被生理性泪水模糊了双眼。

芝扣住了他的手。

他们就这样十指相扣，包裹着黑布的手指交叉着遍布伤痕的手指，没有用力下压，只是轻轻地盖在他的手掌上，因为两人剧烈的动作而不断晃动。

妖刀从不会让他这么做。

妖刀似乎不再控制着他了。

忍者想到。妖刀不再控制他了。不可置信的喜悦伴随着快感刺激着他的神经，使他对芝的动作作出更热烈的回复。他不知道为什么，这毫无缘由也来得太过突然，以至于有一瞬间他不相信这是真的。

但他这么想着，之前的只是太过真实的疯狂的梦。是的，他们只是在这里与彼此结合，他们将在这里亲吻，用沉默向对方倾诉彼此的爱，就像他们以前做过的无数次那样。

他稍稍抬头看向芝的眼睛。潜藏在黑色后面的情感已经隐去，只有属于芝原本的宁静，就像无风时黑色的湖水。

他的腰被武士环住。他们之间的距离拉近，直到可以隔着头盔接吻。借着依稀的月光忍者能隐约看出对方脸部的轮廓。芝的指尖抚摸着忍者的脸颊，向上触及对方湿润而颤抖着的眼睑，温柔地示意他闭上双眼。

忍者照做了。

芝沉默了一阵，发出一声呜咽，就像在忍耐莫名的痛苦。一阵寒意顺着忍者的脊骨爬上后脑，是一个可怕的预言。

他们没有接吻。

他的头猛地撞向身边凸起的岩石。

他注意到的第一件事是，他的腹部和其中的内容物已经不见了。

哦，不，应该说它们现在粘在他的脸上，周围的苔藓与岩石上，还有一大部分堆在他已经与身体分离的腿和芝的前面。大脑显然已经无法分辨不断侵袭的强烈感觉是什么了，也许是剧痛吧，足以让人面容扭曲地惨叫的剧烈疼痛。但他的面部肌肉完全没有过度拉伸，甚至没有曾经如此的迹象，他眼中反射出的麻木神情似乎可以证明他只是刚刚从一场梦里醒来，即使他的后脑已经血肉模糊。从下腹部他被切成两截，切面干净利落，被截断的肌肉还在抽搐。一小部分被捣碎成浆糊的内脏还留在他空荡的腹腔内。至于血液……好像那根本就不是从他破烂的身体里流出来的液体，而是一片新的陆地，像小小的平原一样从他的腹腔里蔓延，从那片陆地上生长出鲜红的苔藓丛和可爱的花。

他在一片晕眩中向前望去，弯曲的肠子指向在他面前的芝。

他看不清那究竟是什么，他只知道那是芝，却不确定那是一个狂乱的人还是怪物。

戴在那个生物头上的头盔和已经被腐蚀成碎片的一副可以证明那是芝，就算他已经快要失去了人的样子。头盔后的几只眼睛察觉到忍者的动作，他——不，是它发出了嘶哑的低吼，也许是一种已经来自远古的语言，混沌的诅咒。随后在它的躯干上所有的眼睛在一瞬间同时睁开，就像是红光通过它身上的空洞射出，聚焦在忍者身上，使他原本昏暗的视野突然明亮，也使他看清楚了对方身上的细节。从它的头盔下到胸膛淌下一滩红色的混合物，那应该是自己的肉和内脏吧，忍者试图调动所有还在挣扎的神经想到，他的肋骨支离破碎，被断成几节的脊椎躺在血液灌注的植被上，像某种幼虫。

暂时存有人形的芝在混合着他的内脏和肉的一堆中抽插着，它在和他的内脏性爱，忍者并不惊恐只是平静地想着，那堆血肉现在也一定很温暖吧？他冷得发抖。实际上他颤抖得像一片风中的叶子。几乎已经没有它原本的形状的性器在血肉中活动着，发出的粘腻的水声和他耳边越来越嘈杂的呼啸声混在一起，这时候他才注意到空气中弥漫的血腥。其实他已经熟悉这种味道了，即使在芝还是人形的时候他就已经不为失血过多而恐慌，无论最后如何不堪，不死的诅咒都会把他拉回到温暖的火旁。人性流空后变成活尸吗？如果是以前的话他会因为变成活尸而恐惧，但现在，他找不出活着与死亡的区别，说不定活尸更加迟钝的感官可以把他从痛苦的炼狱中解救。

伴随着一声嘶吼，芝在他的内脏里射了出来，意犹未尽地从那团血红中拔出自己的性器。所有的眼睛再一次看向忍者，冲着他咆哮，伴随着气息摩擦的声音，用尖刺一样的手指比划着。它努力用晦涩的语言表述的是他另一个肉洞的柔软湿滑吗？忍者手臂上的肌肉抽动了一下，如果还可以的话，他会向它回复他为此感到荣幸——无论是那个曾经将他拥入怀中的武士，还是眼前这个怪物，他们都是芝，都是他曾经爱着，现在依然如此的存在。即使是现在，他仍然会用这副破烂的身体为满足它而愉快。

芝拔出插在地上的刀走向忍者。它跪在对方面前，俯下身用头盔后的几只眼睛打量着他的没有被面罩遮盖住的脸。忍者看到从血红色的瞳孔中反射出的自己。那完全不是一名濒死的、被切成两半的人会有的情态，他的双眼弯成微妙的弧度似乎可以表明他在笑，但他的嘴角已经没有力气上扬了。他就这样在自己的血肉中放松，如果擦去他脸上飞溅上去的黏糊糊的东西，只看他的上半身也许有人真的会认为他因为能和自己所爱的人靠近而满足——事实的确如此。他看到芝用混沌之刃剖开他胸口的皮肤，拆去他坚持着保护他的肺和心脏的胸骨——他惊异于一下就划开他的骨骼的刀刃。整个过程中芝都非常小心，他很感激对方能这么做。

他低头就能看见自己还在勉强跳动的心脏。并不是说他们从来没有劈开入侵者的胸膛，只是他们从来没有兴趣和时间去欣赏器官的美。芝捧起他的心脏，像捧起一只幼鸟的孩子一样温柔，它的所有的眼睛因而睁开聚焦与那离开的身体却依然在跳动的心脏。它在芝巨大的手掌中泵出残留在其中的一些血液。像一块红玉。忍者觉得他有点累了，像是狩猎之后常见的疲劳。他在开始变暗的视野里看到芝又把它放回自己的胸腔，留在它原本工作的地方颤抖。

芝拔出混沌之刃。它高举刀刃，刀尖就悬在心脏上方一两指处，似乎心脏的颤动是对命运的恐惧。

耀眼无比的红光在刀剑扎入心脏的一瞬间从刀身中爆发，忍者不得不为此偏过头去。混沌之刃从未作出如此回应。纵然，它会为吸食鲜血而欣喜，散发出红光以回应，但即便是那次对入侵者最惨烈的屠杀，混沌之刃发出的光都没有现在的闪耀。它如此明亮，甚至不仅仅止于发光，光所散发的热量灼烧着忍者暴露在外面的皮肤、内脏和他没有遮蔽的全部。

他用最后的力气握住刀刃，看着鲜血从刀刃上滑下，同时热的感觉顺着还有最后一丝生命力的神经爬入大脑。红光如洪流般席卷，散发着可怕的明亮。

忍者的视野并没有因为红光的肆虐而明亮。相反，他的视野越来越暗，最后还在视野中活跃的只有那柄发光的刀刃和芝的眼睛。脸颊上好像贴上了什么，滚烫却带给他最后温暖的，同时又侵蚀着他的皮肤。血红的眼睛与他对视，他好像读出了埋藏在血红之下的某种跃动的情感，但他已经说不清了。

哦，刀刃上的纹路就像他们离开东国时港口边的波浪。在失去意识之前他这么想。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的阅读！还有很多不足的地方需要改进！
> 
> 这篇文章的脑洞来自芝的删减剧情，就是看到网上有人认为不死人被芝杀掉后身上多的那一颗漆黑眼眸宝珠可能是芝用忍者试刀的证据（不过我更倾向于宝珠是不死人自己的，而且绘画世界里芝和小忍者一起来砍不死人来着），于是紧急开了个脑洞。（去年十月份的脑洞现在才填完不愧是我）
> 
> 本来想在过年夜来一发的，结果摸了（手里开始高速摸鱼），所以就在情人节左右的时候搞好了，勉勉强强算给这对过情人节吧，在一起BE也算是某种意义上的HE（什么鬼才逻辑
> 
> 这也应该是我入坑后搞得最猛的一次，算是把我目前的变态发挥到了极致的产物，所以写完之后感觉浑身乏力肾脏空虚x近期可能只写清水写糖了毕竟总是吃刀子伤胃
> 
> 下一次我想写熔铁城的绝美爱情故事（指铁王X亚伦，君臣情什么的真是太好嗑了，看到亚伦boss房后面那个房间里的小王座时我的眼泪灌满了熔铁城里所有的罐子和水槽，亚伦其实一直都爱着铁王的呜呜呜  
———————  
关于在文章里的一些私设：  
芝被侵蚀后的非人状态。因为我觉得游戏里并没有很好地体现芝的异化状态（除了那阵特别丧病甚至让人怀疑芝是个病娇的笑声，我反反复复听了几遍，声优辛苦了）所以私下里补了几个设定。被混沌之刃完全侵蚀后大概会变成一个很掉san的生物，由黑色带状物质结成的躯干四肢和在躯体上不规律分布的眼睛组成（文章里有体现），近看还能看出是个人远看根本就是一坨黑色的东西。
> 
> 忍者身上的穿环。这个就纯属个人恶趣味了w  
———————  
再次感谢你的阅读！祝你有愉快的一天o(｀ω´ )o❤️


End file.
